Dead Directions
by marvinRey
Summary: What happened if a zombie outbreak happened at McKinley, Ohio? Read this fanfic to know what will Will Schuester and his glee kids do in the crossover of Glee and Dead Rising!


**A/N: Hello. The name's Marvin, a 13-year old Indonesian. This is my first fanfic, so sorry for any grammar error.. It was confusing to decide which theme I would cover, but I end up with Glee and Dead Rising. Enjoy!**

**This story takes place at the end of Glee S2 and Dead Rising: Case West.**

It was a fine day. At least for some people. Other people, like Santana, didn't feel good that day. A mark of a bite was visible on her arm. A terrible pain came with it, too. "Urgh," she grumbled. "How long am I supposed to hold this pain?"

After she reached McKinley High School, she realized it was so silent. There was no students anywhere. Well, the Cheerios were supposed to come earlier that day because they would need more time to practice for a half-time show tomorrow.

After a while, Santana's friend, Brittany, appeared at the hallway and greeted Santana. "Hello, San!" she said cheerfully. "Ready for practicing for the big game tomorrow? Hey, what happened to you? You didn't look so good."

"I'm fine, Brit. I'm fine." Santana answered.

Brittany was disappointed with the answer and asked again, "Aw, c'mon, best friends don't keep secrets, do they?"

Santana finally gave up and started speaking. "Okay, I'll tell you. Yesterday, I was at Indiana, taking a trip. I walked alone on the pavement, and suddenly, a hobo jumped out and bit me! Isn't that weird?"

"Does it hurt?" Brittany asked.

"You can't imagine the pain, Brit. The pain is unbearable. It made me wanna cut my arm off." Santana replied.

"Well, you better don't. You'll need both of them for the practice. Let's go, Coach's waiting!" Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and dragged her to the auditorium for their practice.

* * *

><p>Coach Sue Sylvester was sitting at the auditorium, directing several Cheerios members. She kept looking at her watch nervously, waiting for Santana and Brittany to come.<p>

When they came, she yelled at them, "What took you girls so long? Get into the court and practice!"

The cheerleaders then assembled and began their show. They did an amazing job. Various stunts and formations were executed, and they finished their performance with a wonderful human pyramid.

Sue was unsatisfied, though. She grabbed her bullhorn and screamed through it, "Awful! Do you think that's hard? Hunting Nazi like what my mother did, now THAT is hard!"

Suddenly, Santana felt an overwhelming pain through her body. She collapsed.

Sue was mad at her. She approached her to wake her up. "What happened, missy?" Sue asked. "If you cannot do this routine, you better quit Cheerios!"

Suddenly, she was bitten by Santana. "What the hell?" she screamed, and she ran away.

Santana didn't stop biting. She began to bite another Cheerios members, and the cheerleading group was brought into chaos as one by one turned into zombies.

Brittany ran away from the auditorium together with her fellow Cheerios member and glee kid, Quinn. The other Cheerios didn't make it. Sue retreated to her teacher's room.

* * *

><p>At the entrance of McKinley High, Will Schuester and his glee kids met. They also came earlier than they were supposed to. They then went to their room.<p>

As they began to discuss their project for the week, Brittany and Quinn entered the room.

"Hi, kids. What's wrong with you? I thought the practice will take more time," Will asked.

"Something's wrong, Mr. Schue. Santana's gone wild and began to bite everyone, like a zombie." Quinn replied.

"Huh? That's weird. Do you see a bite mark on her body?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue. She got a bite mark on her arm. Said that she got it from a hobo at Indiana." Brittany answered.

Will was lost in thoughts. "That's strange... Indiana didn't get a zombie outbreak."

"What is it, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked.

Will stopped thinking and said to the glee kids, "Listen kids, something has gone wrong here. I'm pretty sure that Santana has become a zombie."

"Zombies? Like in Resident Evil?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Puck. That kind of zombies. There were 2 incidents involving these zombies: one at Willamette, Colorado and Fortune City, Nevada."

"How do you know all that stuff, Mr. Schue? Never heard of 'em in the TV." Finn asked.

"A friend of mine, Chuck Greene, is a survivor of the Fortune City outbreak."

After Will satisfied the curiosity of his glee members, he began to plan their escape. "Okay, so I'm going to ask Chuck to come here, rescue us, and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds easy, Mr. Schue. But I don't want to risk my life to a man-eater," Finn said.

"Got any better ideas?" Will asked. Finn shook his head. "Then we stay with our plan."

* * *

><p>Will reached for the phone in the room and dialed Chuck's cellphone number. "Hello? Chuck? Are you there?"<p>

"Yes. Who is it?" Chuck replied.

"It's Will Schuester. Remember me?"

"Will! Haven't heard from you in a long time, buddy."

"So do I. Ummm, can I ask you a favor? I and my glee kids are trapped in McKinley. Looks like there is a zombie outbreak here."

"A zombie outbreak? In Ohio? But why? Okay, I'll help you. I'm at Kentucky. I'll be there in, maybe, an hour. Stay there, and survive as long as you can."

"Thanks, Chuck. I appreciate your help. Come as quick as you can."

"Oh, Will? If this is a prank, you'll be sorry."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the outskirts of McKinley, hordes of zombie appeared from nowhere and advanced towards the city.<p>

Hell was going to break loose in the small city...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **How was it? I'll be waiting for reviews...**


End file.
